Show Me How to Love
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Cyrus finds himself in Team Flare's home base. Lysandre plans to teach Cyrus that emotions aren't as bad as he assumes them to be.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Show Me How to Love

**Summary**

Cyrus finds himself in Team Flare's home base. Lysandre plans to teach Cyrus that emotions aren't as bad as he assumes them to be.

.

Team Galactic had fallen apart. Charon had taken over and his other three commanders obeyed the man's orders, believing he would bring Galactic to glory. Cyrus' ultimate goal had been to rid the world of emotions by creating an entirely new universe, but that plan fell through. Now here he was in Kalos after Giratina had forced him out of the Distortion World, feeling it wasn't punishing enough.

Giratina had decided to drop him off in Kalos, which was also known as the Region of Love. Everywhere he looked, there'd be couples holding hands and making out in the streets. Did these people have no shame? He even spotted people of the same gender expressing their love for each other! Such public displays of affection were prohibited in Sinnoh.

Sighing, he continued his journey, looking left and right, trying to find someplace quiet to eat. It took him what felt like an hour to find the right place – it was a small café and there didn't appear to be any other customers inside, much to his relief. He walked through the doors and found himself standing in a dimly lit room. There were about five tables, and each one had a set of candles in the middle, providing the major source of light.

A woman moved towards him, her belly exposed, light pink curls falling around her head. Her eyes were shielded by some sunglasses, but her head was turned towards him. "I wasn't expecting any guests," she said.

His gaze briefly dropped to the exposed skin then he lifted his eyes up again, focusing on her face. The fashion sense of people in Kalos! This region really was the home of sin. "Then I will leave then," he said, turning around to head back through the entrance.

"No, no, stay, please," the female said. "Make yourself comfortable. The boss will be returning soon, and he'll be delighted to know we have a guest." The woman hurried away and Cyrus sat down at one of the tables, beginning to feel like he had a mistake coming here. Still, it was quiet and he was hungry.

The female returned several moments later carrying a jug of water and a glass. She poured him a drink. "When you've decided on something, come to the counter and I'll take down your order. There's a menu on the table." She put the jug down and walked away leaving him alone.

Cyrus helped himself to the water and took a sip before putting it back down again. It looked like water, but it tasted like strawberry. Flavoured water, he thought. Kalos is full of surprises, he added. He drank some more of the flavoured water until there was none left. Weariness soon overcame him, and before he could call for the waitress, he slumped forward and fell asleep. Blackness consumed him.

.

He awoke a few moments later, finding himself lying down on a soft bed, which had a red curtain around it. The blankets were red, the curtains were red, and the pillows themselves were red and shaped like hearts. He immediately tried to sit up to escape from the terror, but he felt far too tired too, and surrendered himself to remaining still.

"So, my troublesome guest has awoken at last," a male voice drawled, as the curtains were pulled back, revealing a tall man with bright orange hair. Cyrus tried to escape again, but his body refused to move. "I wouldn't bother trying to fight it – you drank a lot. I must say, I am surprised – not many are brave enough to drink the lot in one go. I take it you liked then?"

Was this a trick question? Cyrus had no clue. "What do you want?"

"I've wanted to meet you in person for quite some time now," he drawled, smirk widening. "Your plans were inspiring to me… for someone so young to come so close… Although, I must say, your motivation was a little… ridiculous."

Cyrus snarled. "Who are you?"

"You sought to remove the world of emotions, yet those said emotions are what gave you ambition in the first place, am I not right?" The man stroked his chin thoughtfully then gazed down again. "Why do you despise feelings so much? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," he hissed.

The man just chuckled. "Everyone is afraid of something. I'm afraid of the ugliness that pollutes and corrupts our beautiful world. Now, let me ask you again, what are you afraid of?" The man sat down and reached out a hand towards him, his fingers brushing gently up against his right cheekbone.

Cyrus flinched, and managed to move his head away, earning him another light-hearted chuckle from the mysterious man besides him. "Emotions are the cause of strife. It's because of emotion there's ugliness," he replied. "If not for emotion, we would evolve as a race, not hindered by useless feelings."

The man chuckled again, obviously finding something humorous in his response. "You are intelligent, but also a fool at the same time… what an interesting combination…" he murmured. "I've heard you claim you are incapable of feeling anything… yet you hate emotion. I don't know if anyone has told you this, but hatred is a feeling. You claim to be something that you are not."

"I…" Cyrus tried to argue, but nothing came to mind. He managed to fool his grunts and commanders, but this man could see right through him. He did feel – and he hated it – he hated how emotions messed with logic, and he hated how emotions made him want and need. Emotions were too complex, and the one thing technology could not provide a direct answer for. "You know nothing."

"Let me guess… You are a virgin, yes?"

Cyrus blinked. "What?"

"A virgin," the man replied. "Someone who has never engaged in sexual intercourse."

"I know what a virgin is," Cyrus snapped, his cheeks beginning to flush. He was twenty-seven, and topics regarding something of a sexual nature, made him feel awkward, since it was something he had little knowledge in. He had thoughts every now and then, but had managed to refrain from actually turning those thoughts into action. "Why did you bring it up?"

"You haven't experienced pleasure yet. Once you have, I am certain you will drop your foolish beliefs." His smirk widened. "Stop fighting human nature, Cyrus. You will never win."

This man knew his name and he hadn't even mentioned it himself. Just how much did this guy know anyway and what did he plan to do with the information he had? Uneasiness poured through him. Here he was lying down on the bed completely at this man's mercy. "Let me go," he insisted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm not going to let you leave until you've had a taste of it."

"A taste of what?"

"Passion."

With that said, the man lowered his head down, and pressed his lips against Cyrus' own. Cyrus tried to move his head away, but this man moved with him as well. He met his lips again and this time Cyrus did not try to flee. Instead, he responded, raising an arm and wrapping it around the other's neck, bringing the other male closer.

He knew he should've felt ashamed. He knew he should've hated himself for giving so easily (to a simple kiss nonetheless), but try as he might, he couldn't fight it. He wanted more. He _needed _it, and that's what scared him the most. He was like the rest of them – a slave to feeling and immune to a single touch. How could something so simple make him feel so… good?

"The name's Lysandre by the way," the man whispered. "I expect you'll be screaming it soon." Lysandre trailed a hand down the side of his right check, moving it downwards until he slipped it beneath his shirt. "You can mask your emotions and pretend all you like that you don't feel, but you can't hide what the body desires." He pressed his lips against his jaw then moved towards his left earlobe, and gently nipped at it.

Cyrus squirmed, unaccustomed to such action. His strength was returning, but he was still weakened by the effects of the drink. Still, he tried to fight and writhe himself free, but Lysandre was too strong. Before he knew it, Lysandre had pulled his jacket and shirt free, exposing his upper half to the other man. Lysandre moved his lips downwards, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, before moving his mouth to his left nipple, gently sucking the bud, while his other hand drew lazy circles around the other.

"This is…" Cyrus started. He wanted to say this was pointless, that he didn't need to feel this, but the words were caught in his throat.

Lysandre's tongue was now on his navel, and Cyrus couldn't suppress a soft moan from escaping his throat. A chuckle followed afterwards, followed by a, "Having fun, Cyrus?" Lysandre continued to kiss before slipping a hand beneath the waistband of his pants. That brought Cyrus back to reality, and he immediately started to squirm, trying to use his other arm to bat Lysandre away.

"Don't…" he said. "Please… stop…" He could already feel himself responding to Lysandre's touches, but he didn't want the other man to see that with his own eyes. It would further just drive in the point that Lysandre was right and he was a hypocrite.

Lysandre shushed him with a gentle kiss then lifted his head up. "I'm not going to hurt you, Cyrus, but I won't go on if that's what you wish of me." His fingers were still beneath the waistband. Cyrus was torn – continue and have those dreams of his become a reality or leave now and forever be haunted by the decision to leave. "What will it be?"

"…Proceed."

He braced himself for what was to come next.

.

About an hour later, Cyrus woke up to find himself still on Lysandre's bed, stark naked, and a little sore. He quickly helped himself to his clothes, and redressed, then stood up to find himself a place to go and clean up. Lysandre wasn't around, but the man had been kind enough to leave a note on the bedside table. It read:

_Sorry that I had to leave, but I had business to attend do. I hope my lesson taught you something – I would be keen for you to teach me the next time we meet. You know where to find me._

_Lysandre_

Cyrus put the note down. It was an open invitation to sleep with him again, but this time, he'd get to be the one in charge. That appealed to his senses. Pocketing the note, he headed back out into the dining area where the female was waiting. She winked. "If you need a shower, step through these doors here on the right and take the last door on the left."

Just how much had she heard anyway? Cyrus didn't want to ask questions. He nodded, and followed her directions then stepped inside the bathroom. Lysandre had taught him something else besides sex – he had been wrong to condemn something he hadn't experienced himself. Although this didn't mean he was going to express his feelings every single moment of the day, but he'd only do so in 'private moments', that way he could still keep up his mask.

.

This is the T version! I do have a more 'hardcore' version, but that's only available on my Pokemon forum since I don't often upload M rated scenes on here (link on my profile page). Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
